viafandomcom-20200223-history
Unio de Okcidenta Europo (UOE)
The Unio de Okcidenta Europo (Western European Union) or UOE is a Federal nation created by the merging of sixteen Western European nations during the 21st and 22nd centuries. The UOE traces its origins back to the old European Union of the late 20th century and before that the European Communities. Today the UOE is a major political and economical power with considerable influence thanks to its many colonies and is generally considered one of the four superpowers of global politics. History International Relations The UOE maintains good relations with many of the other nations of Earth most notably the USA and United Commonwealth which together are its major trade parters, the UOE also has a number of mutual defence treaties with the Commonwealth regarding those worlds where the two posses colonies. The Unions other major trade partners are Brazil, India, and South Africa. During the late 23rd century the Union clashed several times with both Carthage and Byzantium. Colonies and Territories When Gaia was first discovered and named a committee of astonomers and astro-cartographers from the European Space Agency proposed that all subsequently discovered Garden planets should follow the same naming convention and by named after mythical goddesses, in particular fertility deities and "mother goddesses". This suggestion was rejected by most other space capable nations for a variety of reasons ranging from alleged "Euro-centricism" to "insulting to the ancient feminine traditions". As a result the proposal was dropped. Brussels however saw the idea as an ideal method for naming future colonies without resorting to using the somewhat cliched format of "New _______". All subsequent WEU/UOE colonies on Garden worlds would be named after female deities whilst those on Mars like worlds and Rocks would be named after male deities, especially gods of smithing or metal work. Major, government owned space stations would be named after mythical beasts and creatures. Most of the names selected for colonies are chosen from Greek and Roman mythology with a few coming from Celtic and even Egyptian legends. To prevent regional politics from affecting the naming the English spelling of these entities would be used. The UOE has colonies scattered across both the homeworld systems and the Old Reaches, including the oldest of humanities extra-system colonies - Cybele on Gaia. Other major colonies exist on Ciamverde (Epona, but see below), Salacia on Harpers, Freya on Marset, and Artemis on Wellington. Smaller settlements can be found on Addledorf, Dudek, and Nova Espero. The colony on Nova Espero (New Hope) is the only one to break with the standard naming convention. Pastajo was originally established as the stepping off point for the exploration and eventual colonisation of the (then named) New Reaches and the name means "Pasture", as in Fresh Fields, (a new opportunity). The Lost Colonies As well as its current colonies the UOE has the distinction of being the only country to have lost control of not one but two colonies - Isis on Atlas and Rhea on Ciamverde. Following the loss of Rhea (which became the Republic of Ciamverde) the UOE established a new colony on the other side of the planet named Epona. Military Category:Nations Category:Superpowers